


白日恩典｜THE TENDER GRACE OF A DAY

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 现代AU，已婚设定，战地记者康/reader。其实是状态很差力不从心的一篇。康纳酱264岁生日快乐。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 5





	白日恩典｜THE TENDER GRACE OF A DAY

康纳总是比你早起。你走到厨房，看到妥善温好的咖啡、切成一半的三明治和一颗洗干净的苹果。起居室里没有人，这表明他确实在家，不过没放假，而是在书房处理他带回来的几百小时素材片段。你一声不响地吃完早饭，又在阳台上消磨了半支烟的时间，就着铁质围栏熄掉烟蒂，这才端了杯水往书房走。

书房的门虚掩着。你顿了两秒，直接推门进去。他坐在转椅上，一手撑着下巴，脸对着屏幕。你把水杯放在他面前，往窗边走的时候很快地捋了一下他的头发。他小声道了谢，转头和你一道盯着窗外，尽管并不知道你在看什么。

“今天天气不大好。看起来要下雪。”你说。

这种感觉有些诡异，仿佛你更加习惯他不在家的氛围。每当你对着窗户外面发呆，无意识地转着手上的婚戒，房间总是空的，寂静得像细雨落进沙漠。他总是离你很远，一走就是一年半载，而且哪里危险去哪里，尽是地图边缘在打仗的地方。除了固定时段打来的卫星电话，楼宇间狭窄的天空是目之所及的范围中你们唯一共享的东西。他从不主动告诉你他身边具体在发生什么，用特有的谨慎和克制在工作和生活之间划出明确的分野。但你打开电视新闻就能看到他发回的报道，那些倚在残垣断壁边的士兵，熊熊燃烧的汽车残骸，衣着鲜艳灰头土脸的孩童之类。一切都看上去那么不同，仿若发生在平行世界。

“这太疯狂了，”你老早就说过，“别人扛着枪上战场，你却拿着相机……”

然而，那时候你正陷在热恋里动弹不得，一两句承诺和甜蜜的亲吻就让你晕头转向，还半哄半闹地让这个沉默寡言的男人和你结了婚，远远低估适应康纳的生活方式有多么难。冰箱上一直贴着他匆匆出门时留给你的字条，不少有几周甚至几个月之久。越来越多失眠的夜晚，你站在厨房一遍一遍地阅读那些笔迹，想吞掉它们，将它们粗暴地塞进喉咙深处；你学会做肉类丰盛的晚餐，想象它们一克一克地生长成他身上的血肉，又在某时某地因为某颗不长眼的子弹流失。他第一次身上缠着绷带走下飞机的时候，你感到后脑有什么尖叫起来，但还是和欢欣鼓舞的人群一起镇定地走过去踮起脚拥抱他。你陪着他去诊所换药，周围尽是缺胳膊少腿的人。他开了个生硬的玩笑，说哪天你打算转行写非虚构的话，可以拿他当素材，结果那天你再没和他说话。每次到家，他都花不少时间把自己彻底清洗干净，换好便装，直到身上没有一丝一毫硝烟和血腥的气味。之后，他会静默地在你背面躺下，鼻尖埋入你的后颈，一只手近乎礼貌地放在你的侧腹。有时你转身搂住他，下巴搁在他肩窝里，牙齿隔着衣领半认真地留下浅浅的印痕。

“难怪我最近体重减轻，”康纳带着模糊的困意说，“都被你吃掉了。”

其实你非常清楚，消磨他的不是别的，恰恰是世界各地等着他去目睹和记录的争斗、贫困和苦难。他见过多少死亡啊，横尸荒野的保护动物、天灾人祸的罹难者、上一秒还在谈笑风生下一秒就被弹片划开脖子的民兵……可当你枕着他的胳膊望进他的眼睛，它们依旧是天真的浅褐色，仿佛从未被血色和悲剧污染。你只能把他紧紧攥在手心，一如那些攥着爱情的蛛丝不放的无药可救的女人。盯着他久了，他会轻轻用一只手盖住并且闭上你的双眼，就连做爱的时候也是这样，似乎他自身也是不想让你看到的事物的一份子。他选择告诉你的事情总是轻快而边缘，比如小队用猜拳分配当地人待客的烙饼，或者在打棒球的时候企图用从什么设备上拆下的零件代替球棒等等。你无声地听着，撩开他落在前额的头发，尽力忘掉那些和他一起归来的覆着旗帜的棺木。

你问过他不止一次，为什么战地记者不和士兵一样武装起来，毕竟他们面临的情形本质上一模一样。“每次重要的行动都有人负责掩护我，只要听令就不会出问题，”他回答，故意忽略每年都有两位数的同行死在报道中途的事实，“而且我挺擅长用枪，可说实在的，用处不大。敌人总会一个接一个地冒出来，没完没了。”在他的概念里，扭曲的、被谎言和信息不对等污染的秩序才是一切灾难的根源，所以光做个战士远远不够，因为“能改变现实的唯有真相”。

又一次漫长的离别后，终于有时间共处，你们却带着某种奇异的陌生感各自盯着窗外积起阴云的天空。

“天气是不太好，都开春了还突然降温。”你听到他说，“还好今天没什么事情需要出门。”

“冰箱里的食材够了，过会儿我去炖些羊肉什么的。”你把头靠在窗玻璃上，懒散地回头看了一眼。康纳犹豫片刻，向你伸出胳膊。你走过去，挤进桌椅之间，坐在他腿上，胳膊勾住他的脖子，脸颊刚好痒痒地贴着他的鬓角。他环抱你的姿态有些僵硬。回家两天他还没碰过你，一部分原因是时差和旅途劳顿，另一部分是这次的任务比之前更让他心神不宁，你感觉得出来。

“这次拍回来了哪些东西？”你倚着他问。

“和以前一样。”康纳把视频窗口调到一边。出于人伦考虑，他不会记录过于激烈的画面，那些倒下的人却是实实在在地死了，就像泥水和沙尘糊在汗涔涔的脸上那么真切。他知道你对某些方面很敏感，所以从不给你看未编辑的素材，哪怕你要求。

你检查了一会儿他脸上和脖子附近有没有新添的伤痕：“我看到新闻了。这次行动规模挺大。”

“他们要切断运输链然后围剿，派去了一整个空中突击步兵营。”他说，空闲的一只手放在桌沿。

你知道他也在其中，不仅跟着行军十几英里，还端着相机跟士兵一起趴在半截土墙后面挨枪子。新闻画面里坐在石头上说话的中士背后就是迟迟突破不了的敌方据点。那附近太开阔，没什么掩体，他们尝试几次都被对方的火力击退。第一天死了两个人，其中有医疗兵；包括三个人去营救的时候一死一伤。第二天又死了两个。漆着红十字的直升机一接近就被扫射，地形也不利于降落。空中增援迟迟调动不来。他们在附近蹲伏十天，搜索隐藏的仓库，清扫大部分外围的松散敌兵，最后等来了几发炮弹将据点里的大部分人集中送上西天。他们以六死七伤的代价端掉了一方割据势力，“一次重要的胜利”，公开追悼会上如是说。

你摸了摸康纳的脸：“你认识他们每个人，和他们相处了一个多月。肯定很不容易。”

他敷衍地点点头。

你不想重复苍白的宽慰，也没法阻止他继续往最前线掺合。你低头贴着他冰凉的耳朵，而他的耳朵曾经贴着无线对讲机聆听垂死的呼号，头天晚上还贴着电话听筒被他的父亲训斥。“人们没你想的那么在乎真相，这玩意儿是否存在都不好说。你的作为只会引发团体和观念的分裂，后果很快就会显现。”海瑟姆·肯威先生总是对自己的儿子冷嘲热讽。多半是因为这个，康纳才年纪轻轻就选了个满世界跑的职业。不一会儿，康纳拍了拍你的后背，示意你起身让他继续工作，但你觉得他大部分时间都在瞪着屏幕上的视频片段沉思，直到吃过午饭都还是一副神游天外的样子。

“天气不好没心思干活的话，不如多休息休息。”你又倒了杯咖啡，支着胳膊看他洗盘子，“我看你要回来，赶了点工提前把稿子交了，现在还算清闲。”

“别因为这种事情熬夜。”他说。

“我是想多陪陪你。反正我睡眠不大好，你知道的。”

康纳没有回应。他擦干净手上的水，绕过你的椅子走了半圈，准备再次回到书房。你又摆弄着无名指上的戒指，最近它总往下滑，你有些心烦。

“我就是确认一下，”你叫住他，“一切都好吗，康纳？”

康纳考虑了几秒钟，踱着步子走回餐桌旁边坐下，两手握在一起。他紧张的时候就会这样。尽管有些憔悴，他依然高大沉着，只不过那种曾经使你迷恋的安稳气质日渐稀薄，取而代之的是一种莫名的焦虑和距离感。

“我只是，越来越不确定你怎么看，关于我的工作。”他说，明亮的眼睛不太肯定地打量着你，“说不定，把你扯进来从一开始就是个错误……”

你绷着脸，咬着下唇等他继续。他沉默得太久，你不得不从口袋里摸出一支烟来点上。康纳告诉过你好几次应当戒掉，何况你早上已经抽过半支，更何况你不该在室内这么做，可他刚才那句话让你头脑发懵得厉害。外面的气压更低了，一副风雨欲来的架势，喘口气都费力。你呼出一口浅白的烟雾，干涩的味道让你的声音比预计还要冷上几度：“错误，嗯？那你得先告诉我你做了什么，毕竟我想知道你的事情还得自己去新闻里找。”

你心情欠佳的时候就会语中带刺，但康纳脸上的表情让你心里被烫了似的刺痛了一下。你立刻就后悔了。康纳没在意，只是揉了揉鼻尖。

“你在新闻里看到的那个行动……当时中士带着两个人去支援最先被困在半山腰的三个同伴，掩护他们带着伤员去另外一个方向的草坪，从那里可以登上医疗直升机。”他说，声音很沉闷，“我跟着他们，因为这种场景很难拍到。很危险，我明白，那附近太开阔了，只有几个灌木丛和碎石坑能勉强躲一躲。对面的子弹就擦着头盔过去。好吧，不是擦着头盔，是打在头盔上。细节你不会想听的。视频里噼里啪啦的声音全是溅在碎石上的子弹，在耳朵边上听起来嗡嗡的，就像蜜蜂的轰鸣。我们不能在下坡路匍匐前进，就从火线侧面的山脊绕过去，几乎躺在地面往下挪。有些地方土很松，踩上去整个人往坡底滑，只能抓住旁边的小丛植物，很可惜它们大部分都有刺。——可以别那么看着我吗，所以我才不想告诉你。”他暂停片刻，还是握着双手，而你什么都没说，“其实端着相机比拿着枪走容易点，毕竟相机不会走火，还轻得多。我们滑一段跑一段，互相掩护。忽然旁边士兵的腿给打穿了。我们把他拖到一块石头后面紧急处理了一下，他不能再走路，我们得等情况好些再想办法把他弄到草坪上。没多久，那群人向我们发射了一枚榴弹。幸亏我们在侧面，他们视野不好，准头很差。我和中士只是被石头和土块砸了砸，头晕耳鸣了一阵。我后面的士兵就没那么走运，他一声不吭地倒在那里，中士察看后说他没有呼吸了。无线电里乱糟糟的，所有人都在呼来喝去，不是这边有伤员就是那边需要支援，扯着嗓子互相报告方位。现在只剩中士和我，一个记者，名义上的非战斗人员。我们得继续走，还有三个人被困在前面，其中一个失血过多。对面又开始扫射，我们没法伏得更低。我听见中士骂了几句脏话，说不做点什么的话大家都得死在那儿。 ‘你有老婆吧，我见过你给她打电话，’他说，‘我还有孩子呢。刚才那个可怜虫也有孩子呢。’我拿过那个刚刚死去的士兵的卡宾枪，问他我们能做什么。他说干掉他们，干掉那些混蛋，那些混蛋彻底困住我们了。”

你掸掉手里几乎烧完的烟，没打断他。

“所以我就照他说的做了。到处都是烟尘和沙土，中士拿着望远镜往子弹来的方向看，什么都看不清。不过我视力天生很好，你知道，而且我受过训。距离太远，我打得不太准，但对面的人并不那么谨慎，总是从掩体后面探出头来。他们很快就没动静了。我们趁着空隙一路继续往坡底滑，终于找到那三个最开始被困的士兵。一直在失血的医疗兵已经死了。剩下的两人说他死前讲完了一辈子道歉的话，还试图教他们怎么处理伤口。我们统共花了四个小时才把全部的死伤者搬上医疗直升机。来来回回几趟，飞机的挡风玻璃都快碎了，上面全是弹痕。飞行员说他们不能继续冒险，空中支援得再等上一阵子。回去集合并清点人数之后，大家退到一个小丘后面废弃的民居过夜，啃着压缩军粮休息。中士一直坐在门口抽烟，旁边有几只不知哪儿来的家鸡在找食吃，可能是之前住在那里的农家落下的。我在旁边摆弄相机，他招手让我过去，说当天的行为能给我挣个铜星勋章。我表示我不是士兵，也不在乎什么勋章，卡宾枪还给他，第二天我依旧只是个记者。他问报道在国内的反响怎么样，我告诉他大部分人反对这场战争，他们不觉得你们在保护他们。他问我我怎么看，我回答自己只在二十岁之前相信正邪之分。现在跟着他们往枪林弹雨里钻，只是想留存一些比各路缥缈的主张更真实的东西。中士继续抽烟，指着相机问有没有在录影。我说你想录吗？他说录下来吧，虽然电视台肯定不爱看。于是我支了个小三脚架，等他说话。”

康纳抬眼看了看你，确认你依旧在听。

“‘今天我失去了两个弟兄，明天还会更多，’中士说，‘现在坐在屋子里的人有多少回不去，我不知道。可我知道你们怎么想。每次派驻结束回归日常生活的时候，我都感觉得到那种眼神，看杀人犯和凶手的眼神，认为我们打着保家卫国的旗号夺取霸权。实际上，我们不傻，甚至比大多数坐在办公室评头论足的白痴还要聪明。那些将军和政客说的话有几分真假，我们心里门儿清。’他往杂草里啐了一口，因为烟抽得凶，声音很哑，‘我们是职业军人，就和职业骗子和职业撒谎精一样。我关心的只是把我带出来的弟兄带回去，毕竟我们已经在这里了。不管用什么办法，坑蒙拐骗也好，洗脑也好，若不相信点什么，鼓起士气来，大家就回不去，即使回去也会被毁掉，明白我的意思吗？’他说话的时候一会儿瞪着我，一会儿瞪着镜头，我不知道他到底想做什么。他突然抬起手指着我，说，你也一样，你也一样伙计。你是个记者，觉得自己特别中立还是正义怎么的？但你今天拿枪打了人，是不是？你甚至没去想他们是不是恶棍。你打死他们了，为了活命，为了回去见自己的女人，为了不眼睁睁看着旁边的人把血流干，是不是？……看吧，你和我们没什么区别。大家都一样，大家都一样！混球！——然后他站起来，踢飞脚边的一个罐子，走了。”

康纳叙述的语调轻缓、柔和，而且一贯地冷静。出于某种难以言说的哀伤，在伸手触到他紧绷的胳膊的时候，你的指尖颤抖起来。此前康纳没有杀过人，据你所知没有，尽管他在少年时期经历过一段严苛的训练，在必要的时候能像石头一样坚强。但那天的事情会改变他的，你想，因为一个人经受的苦难和龃龉往往源自他良善的本性。直到任务结束，康纳和中士都没再聊什么。归根结底，这种事在战区稀松平常，尘土归于尘土时不必声张。拍完悼念和授勋仪式，他发回最后一篇报道，乘最早的航班返回。万里之外的人们得以手拿可乐的空罐子、窝在抱枕堆里看到世界尽头的战事尖端发生了什么，他会因此获得嘉奖。然而，一踏上蒙着和平表象的土地，康纳觉得自己一直坚守的立场像要碎裂似地在头脑中咔嚓作响，每走一步都如同踩在某种信念的边缘。他唯恐这件事再次印证了他父亲的正确性——他所关注的、为之努力的人本质上不关心真相，不关心什么高尚的追求和信条；挣扎求生已经耗费了他们的全部精力。更有甚者，也许真相什么都不能改变。年复一年，他背着相机，横穿的战场一个接一个，曝光的罪行连篇累牍，一种同样的“没完没了”……

“他们不需要我。”康纳轻声说，指代不明的话语就像岩块坠入深谷一样碎裂，落进幽暗的虚空；一种委婉且克制的崩溃的信号。而你意识到自己帮不了他。你对他的需求太过微小、太过私人，无法和他寻求的东西相提并论。

“他们需不需要你都会再去，”你只能如此回应，甚至对着他笑了一下，语气听起来轻飘飘的，像是什么大事都没发生，又像是轻轻地把他往边缘再推了一把，“你是我丈夫，我知道的。”他就像某种珍稀植物，只能生长在岩缝或者沙漠之类压根都不该有活物的地方，一如他的本名所指——“艰难的生活”——简直是命中注定。

在一种古怪的心照不宣里，你接着讲了些希望他别在野外的什么地方摔断腿，或者别让电视台和报社编辑像背后灵一样追着他跑之类的废话，避而不谈那些会让他丢掉性命的东西。你摸摸他棱角分明的下巴和嘴唇，告诉他你的心肠比他想得要硬，反正什么都是他自找的，而他是你自找的。他总算看起来没那么紧张了。实际上你脑子里充斥着人行道上开满黑伞的情景，噼里啪啦砸在绸子伞面的是你眼底冒不出来的眼泪，在被察觉之前就给暴风刮得一点不剩。

“我还有那么一点高兴，”你最后说，笑容脆得像风干的花，“你终究是回来见我了。”

“有一瞬间，的确，”他承认得有些不情愿，可眼神非常温和，“我只想着要回来见你。”

你往他身侧靠过去，他揽过你的腰。有一阵子你们谁也没说话，一动不动，只是听着在城市间呼啸又消散的风，行道树脆弱的细枝在建筑外墙摇曳，如同上天的鞭挞。在漫长沉默的结尾，他往前两步把你放倒在沙发上，小心地把自己的重量覆在你身上。片刻之间，周遭的空气从暗色油画和陶色雕塑的调子里活过来，你们像要确认对方的存在一样开始近乎伤害地爱抚，像要掏出心脏和肺腑一样扯下彼此身上的衣料。他进入你的时候，你仰起脖子、近在咫尺地盯着他，仿佛要用目光剜下一小块他的灵魂据为己有。当你骤然尖叫起来，他又抬手想要遮住你的眼睛，你抓着他的手腕推开了。在悲哀的快乐的顶峰，你看见窗外有雪终于落下，在不合时宜的季节发了疯似的地自惨白的天空坠落，洋洋洒洒，带着某种来自高处的温存和怜悯，将所有令人困惑、迷茫、心碎的事物一视同仁地覆盖得严严实实、干干净净，整个尘世像刚刚诞生一般纯真无痕。

你躺在他的臂弯里接受了这份恩典，心知它会和白日的梦境一起终结。“不要停下，”即便如此你仍半分哀求半分祈祷，“在一切消逝之前请不要停下。”

Fin  
2020-04

**Author's Note:**

> 1） 标题取自丁尼生的悼亡诗《Break, Break, Break》：“But the tender grace of a day that is dead / will never come back to me.”
> 
> 2） 故事原型来自2011年美军第101空降师的某次大规模行动，根据需要有多处改动和模糊化处理，请勿与现实对号入座。
> 
> 3） 康纳酱太好了，我只配触碰他的痛苦。


End file.
